Bad Beginnings?
by The Century Child
Summary: P. Seto just wants to live a normal life with his girlfriend, but it seems that his past is coming back to haunt him...
1. Odd Conversation

Konnichi-wa! This is mainly about the ancient Egypt aspect of YuGiOh, with a few OCs, including one of my friend's that I stole. P. Seto, or Sutekhotep (I made up his Egyptian name) is the priest that looked like Kaiba, if anyone's wondering. My friend's and my theory is that his soul was trapped in the Millenium Rod and has found or made a physical body. He lives with his girlfriend, Ally, in the Kaiba mansion with Kaiba's 17-year-old son, Seto Kaiba II, or just Seto. He's supposedly Seto's cousin, so he can live in style!

Set is the ancient Egyptian god of chaos. Some people say he's the god of evil too, and I've made him kinda evil in this, but he's really not.

And when I talk about "energy," I mean the person's aura. Like on the Yu Yu Hakusho series, they shoot energy at each other? My characters can use their auras as weapons too.

I own things, but not YuGiOh. Sadness…

* * *

That grating, hideous voice kept talking in his head. He had done his best to ignore it, but it was driving him mad.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?"

"I have the right." The evil sound echoed through P. Seto's brain.

"You do not! It's _my_ head!" he yelled back.

Set gave a small, low laugh. "But _I_ created you. You are a result of my generosity."

P. Seto snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Very well, then. If I did not create you, then why is your energy red like mine? Hm?"

"Maybe _I_ made it that way!"

"I would know if you had. You are merely extension of my power; therefore, I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you knew so much about me, you'd know that this little chat is getting you nowhere!"

"Ah, but it's getting me everywhere," Set laughed maliciously. "You're weakening. I can feel your resistance slowly but surely diminishing."

"You wish! I could kill you five times and come back for more!"

"Really?" The evil god's voice was filled with fake surprise. "Then why don't you do so?"

The priest paused. "It'd be too easy. And I don't feel like it."

Set cackled loudly. "Of course! Because this ignorant priest can do everything! Correct? I mean, really. Name one thing you think you cannot do."

P. Seto appeared in front of Set. "LEAVE YOU ALIVE!" He emptied about three-quarters of his energy into one blast. It filled the room and snatched Set off his feet. He was pushed through several walls until the priest turned the miniature sun upwards and the god fell in a heap of debris and lay there, motionless. P. Seto walked over the broken walls until he stood next to the smoking pile of red fur and flesh. He looked up into the sky and watched the glowing red ball become another star in the velvet night sky. The young priest looked down at what was left of the god and laughed an evil laugh. "Well," he said, "it seems as though the **mal**efactor has been surpassed by the, should I say, **mal**eficent!" He laughed some more, savoring his victory. When he got tired of that, he found the door, stepped out, deciding that he would walk home. He thought about what the people who saw that spectacle, if there were any, would think. Maybe someday, he joked with himself, a story would be told about the legendary Sutekhotep.

A laugh.

"Hehehe…"

It started softly at first, but it carried more evil than any sound known to man. Then it started to grow.

"HehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The horror of his laugh would have made anyone go insane. Suddenly the god of chaos stood and brushed himself off. "Foolish priest. He should never have even betrayed me all those centuries ago." He followed the young man's trail off into the night.

* * *

Well, there ya go! Reviews are loved, and if you must, go ahead and flame. I know it sucked…

Later!


	2. Powers of a God

Konnichi-wa again! According to Loki, I'm not allowed to say my story sucks anymore. Oh well... -cough- it does -cough- Pardon me! I think I have a cough... Well, thanks for the one person that reviewed to threaten me! Not too sure if I'm happy about that, but we'll go with it. Here's the next!

--------

The materials were gathered. The candles were lit. Did he have everything? P. Seto stood back and looked at the Kaiba Mansion's backyard, which he had temporarily modified. The symbols had been drawn on the ground, he had lit the candles in the correct places and manner, and he was on the correct page in his book. He would have the power of a god if this worked. But what could possibly go wrong?

He began the ritual when the sun started to disappear and the sky turned shades of pink and purple. His low chanting stirred the energies around and within him. What seemed a small breeze whispered in a circle just around the edge of the one he made with the candles and markings. It closed in on him, getting stronger and faster and collecting the flames with it, giving the whirlwind a slight orange tint. The priest continued his chanting until the hurricane whipped his hair and cape around him... and then, it stopped. Well, it would look like it to a bystander (thankfully, there were none), but in truth the energy of the wind had been absorbed into Sutekhotep's body. He now possessed the power over wind. He had four other spells to cast now: fire, water, earth, and the most difficult, lightning. He gathered his materials and walked back inside the mansion, thinking about whether an ocean or pond would be better for his next spell.

"Planning on telling me what the hell you're doing?" Her voice, though sarcastic, was as beautiful as a Siren's song. P. Seto jerked himself out of dreamland and looked at Ally innocently.

"I'm not doing anything, dearest," his words were 'honey coated.'

Ally folded her arms over her chest (much to P. Seto's dismay) and gave him a look that said, "Spit it out." But he simply walked past her to his room, closed and locked the door behind him, deposited the supplies he didn't need, and gathered the ones he did. He decided that salt water would help his enemies a little more than he wanted, so he would go to the pond just on the edge of town. He muttered a simple spell under his breath and was gone, leaving only a small pile of Egyptian desert sand on the floor of his bedroom.

The small boy skipping stones by the pond never noticed the small rustle in the brush as P. Seto appeared. The child soon heard his "mother's" voice from far away in the distance, and left his stones at once.

He had brought materials for a bonfire; he had heard that it was more effective if one collected those two elements simultaneously. He drew the markings on the ground and lit the fire beside the lake. He said the incantations and as he finished, the fire and water flew into the air.

It was a indescribable sight. The water was on fire. The two elements spiraled together, and P. Seto was amazed that they didn't just become steam. When the tower reached its peak, it was as if it had hit a ceiling. The energies split off in all directions and fell, still not canceling each other out. It was like a fountain, until it regrouped and aimed itself at the young priest on the ground. The force of the elements knocked P. Seto to the ground. He felt something hard and sharp hit the back of his head for a split second, and then someone turned the lights off.

His head **hurt**. That was all he could feel for a few moments— well, he knew they were moments, but they felt like hours to his poor injured head. He made a few moaning sounds as he tried to lift his 1000-pound eyelids. When his eyes were finally open, he realized that he was in his bed in the Kaiba Mansion, that Ally was standing over him, and that she was pretty pissed. "Thanks for clueing me in, P. Seto..." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "Be glad I know your ways well enough to follow you and clean up your mess."

It was then that it hit him. She had taken away his powers!!!!

--------

Well, there ya have it. My chapters are usually quite short because I wrote them in a spiral notebook, making sure they only take up the front and back of one page. The chapters of this story will be "same characters, different plot" kind of things. I have other chapters of other stories that are more "same plot, different POVs," but I'm not putting those up until I've got the chapters on here that I've written. Anyway, enough pointless babbling. Reviews, **not threats**, are appreciated! Just kidding just kidding don't hurt me!!!!


	3. The Vampire and the God

I feel loved! More reviews! Yay! -Hides from Loki- Oh and Kikyo's Killer, bout the "mal" thing. Usually, one will hear "**bene**ficiary" and "**bene**ficent." P. Seto just wanted to add a little twist. Thanks for sayin' it's funny though, lol!

If anyone besides Loki and Kikyo's Killer is reading this, please go back and read the first chapter again. I left out a very important part!!

And now, the next adventure!

--------

No one knew about him. No one saw him in the day. Only a select few saw him at night, and they never talked. Ever. Again. He was a nosferatu, a predator of men, a vampire. He had lived for over 5,000 years. He knew his origin was in ancient Egypt, but he was so old that he didn't remember his own sire. He often wondered if he had been the first vampire of all. He also wondered about what he considered his greatest accomplishment: he might be more sinister than even the god of chaos, Set. He never forgot that. Or the fact that he still hadn't proved it. He had always wanted to prove to himself, to the world, that he could defeat Set and take his position. Now, after Set had been distracted by that idiot weakling priest, was as good a time as any.

He walked to Set's residence at a very leisurely pace; the moon wasn't out, and there weren't any of those blasted street lights in this part of the town, so he knew he wouldn't be seen in his black cloak. He didn't really care if he was, anyway. He could just kill whoever saw him, no problem. He arrived at the blood red door that he knew Set was behind. He opened the door and strode in like he owned the place. _I will soon enough,_ he thought arrogantly.

"Luuucy, I'm home!!" He recited a line he had heard time and time again from that ridiculous human invention, that television thing. He could sense Set's aura emanating from somewhere deep within the labyrinth that the god called home, so the vampire decided to make as big a show as possible to draw him out.

The nosferatu felt the god coming long before he saw the familiar red hair and fine, Egyptian style linen robes. Set greeted the vampire with a smile that was too wide to be honest.

"So what brings you here, Ibilyth, my good friend?"

"Your domain." The vampire wasted no time with idle chat.

"Ah. You desire it, I assume?" Set's tone suddenly became businesslike.

"I have come to retrieve what is rightfully mine. You will give it to me, or I will be forced to take it from you, which I would much prefer..." He smiled, showing off his sharp, white fangs.

Set considered his options. He knew he could never give up his power, but he also knew that he would lose if he fought with Ibilyth. So he decided to make his own option.

"Of course. I shall battle you, but allow me to choose the location, if you will?"

"It does not matter to me. Lead me to your choice."

Suddenly, the two were outside one of the great pyramids. Set led Ibilyth to a large room with an altar at the front. Set walked up to the altar and read the inscription aloud.

"'Only he who is the most perfect of men shall survive when blows are struck.'"

Ibilyth laughed. "Well, that does not apply to us, now does it?" The vampire then proceeded to charge at the altar and the god in front of it.

And then proceeded to explode.

Set simply smiled, and, as he made his way out, explained to the pile of ashes that was formerly his opponent why he had lost. "Actually, Ibilyth, that _does_ apply to us. The most perfect man among us would be whoever is most like a man at all: me. Do you know why?" He asked as he stepped onto the very familiar desert sand and into the very familiar blazing sun. "Because, one of the most human emotions is love..." He was suddenly surprised to see a vision formed by his home sand. He noticed it looked just like Ally's smiling face. _Something I don't see very often..._ He thought reluctantly. The god remembered what he had told Ibilyth a moment ago, and knew that his father Geb was finishing what Set had started to say. He smiled warmly, another very rare sight, pulled up his hood, and walked on through the desert that he so loved.

Back inside the "Purity Chamber," the pile of ashes that was once the "invincible" vampire made a small tornado and blew out of the old, crumbling pyramid.

--------

Kaybee! Suckyness? Greatness? Only the reviews will tell! lol


	4. Mirror, Mirror

Konnichi-wa! It's been awhile, but not near as long as Loki usually takes! -hides- Don't hurt me!! Anyway, this is a recent one. Not so sure about this one... but oh well. I think this one's even new for Loki! -gasp-

Well, here ya go!

--------

"Once, long ago, I could have been Pharaoh," Ally heard P. Seto talking to his mirror again as she went down the hallway past his room. He had explained to her that the mirror was crafted by his father as a gift to his mother, and was the only thing that reminded him of his "previous life," as he called it. He would often tell his mirror stories of his past so he wouldn't forget them. She stopped and decided to listen to this one.

"It was when I was younger, and not as wise," he laughed.

xxxx

"Sutekhotep! How great to see you!" Terat cheered. She was a pretty girl; she was nice, cheerful... But something was missing. He just couldn't love her. But she was his cousin and friend, so he was happy to see her. They embraced, and he could tell she loved him; he felt bad that he couldn't return the feeling.

"It is good to see you as well, Terat. What brings you and your father, Pharaoh, here?" Sutekhotep remembered to be very nice to Akhenra – he gave Sutekhotep his position as High Priest of Amun – well, helped him get there – and he could take it away just as easily. The young man bowed to the large Pharaoh in the custom of the priests and Terat explained, "Father is traversing all the Two Lands (':'). He wants the people to know that the Living Horus (':') is still in good health. I requested that we come here so that I may see you." The last sentence was added with one of her large trademark smiles.

That was one thing Sutekhotep liked about Terat: her beauty and the ways in which she showed it. Her features were small and delicate, as was the rest of her body. The thin white linen draped over her even, light bronze skin and contrasted her dark gilded braids and lively black eyes. Sutekhotep remembered how much he loved her smile. It seemed to take up half of her face, and she looked about four years old when that smile came to her face. He thought her very adorable, but he desired a more mature woman... The priest brought himself out of his reverie and invited his guests inside for the evening meal.

"Dearest Pharaoh, I am most honored that you would sup with such a priest as me on this lonely night." Sutekhotep bowed his head low and heard Akhenra laugh heartily.

"You need not be so humble, my friend. I have an offer for you, but it will not be available to a groveling boy. It will be given to a man who is a friend of mine."

Sutekhotep sat back in his chair. "Do continue, Phar... Akhenra."

"Terat, we are soon to talk of business, as men are prone to do. Would you care to leave us? I do not think Sutekhotep would mind you playing with his pup, would you?" The powerful man turned to the brown-haired priest with and imploring look. Terat left the room excitedly with a nod from Sutekhotep.

"Now we may speak with comfort. My offer is that you wed my daughter." The pharaoh held up his hand before Sutekhotep could politely refuse. "Consider the results of this union. I believe that you could make a fine Pharaoh, and if you marry Terat, you would."

"I—but I—what if—what about—"The priest was unable to even finish his sentences.

"I will give you until Ra enters Tuat (':') again. I am aggrieved that I cannot give you more time, but I must continue my journey." Akhenra stood and walked to the door. Sutekhotep followed as the large man called for his small daughter, who came running with the brown pup at her heels.

"I understand. Farewell, friend." He shook hands with the pharaoh and hugged Terat, and stood at the door and watched as they left.

The priest walked through the market the next day, thinking about his choice. Become Pharaoh, or live with the woman he loved? Somehow, lost in his thoughts, he arrived in front of Rain's house. He smiled, watching her silhouette move around in her room. He walked home, still smiling. He arrived at sunset and saw Akhenra waiting for him.

"I've made my decision," he announced.

xxxx

Ally smiled at P. Seto's choice. She continued walking down the hall, knowing and loving the fact that she had a rare man for a boyfriend.

--------

':' The Two Lands are Upper and Lower Egypt. They get their names from their elevations; Lower Egypt is north of Upper Egypt.

':' The Living Horus is another name for the Pharaoh. Horus is a very important figure in ancient Egyptian mythology.

':' According to the Egyptians, Ra, the sun, is birthed by Nut, the sky, each morning. That is the Egyptian explanation for the red sunrise. During the day, Ra travels across the sky in a boat. At the end of the day, he is swallowed by Nut and enters Tuat, the underworld, where he fights off demons and evil creatures until he is born again the next day.

Please tell me if there's anything else anyone is curious about! And tell me if ya like it! I've already started on chapter five, but it still might take a while because I love procrastinating!


	5. Encounter

Hallo! Thanks bunches to the people who reviewed, including Kandy who sounds strangely like Haley! Hmm...! Oh well. There were some things in the third chapter that I discovered needed clarifying, so this is the chapter to explain that chapter! Only in my world...

This chapter is dedicated to Morgan Chips for bugging me to death to finish this thing!

--------

"Ah! The maiden Rain!" Ally cringed at hearing the too familiar heavy Egyptian accent. She continued walking, pretending she didn't hear him. "Oh, Raaaaain!" he called. Finally, she got fed up with him.

"I've told you about ten thousand times that I'm not Rain!" She stopped short and turned to face Set's human form. Her violet eyes glared angrily up at his red ones.

"Oh, but I do so wish you were. Sutekhotep would probably like you a lot better as well..." He tried to make her even madder by bringing her lover, his enemy, into this.

"He likes me just fine, thank you," she replied curtly.

"Rain was nicer to me..." he mentioned with a fake hurt tone.

"Well, that's probably because Rain was naïve and didn't realize that you're a bastard!" Ally clenched her fists.

"Hmph. I am insulted." He faked a sad voice again and held his hand to his chest for effect. Ally rolled her eyes, turned away from him, and continued walking.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're the victim here, aren't you?" she called over her shoulder lazily.

"No, I believe you are." With lightning speed, he pinned Ally to the closest building's brick wall. His strong hands held her wrists, which was, in reality, unnecessary; he held her fully with his magic. She spat in his eye in retaliation. Growling, he wiped his face and backhanded her across the cheek, hard. She let out a small sound—not really of pain, but of anger. He heard it and laughed a low, quiet, evil laugh. She glared at him and noticed people walking right by them, oblivious. "You think I would not hide us from the humans? We do not exist to them."

"Naw! You think?" she snorted.

He laughed again. "I enjoy your smart remarks. Rain certainly never did that..."

"Stop comparing me to her!" she yelled at the god. "I'm noth—"she was interrupted by Set's lips roughly, passionately pulling her into a kiss. His hands gently slid up and rested on her upper arms. He released his spell and pulled her closer, but she turned her head sharply to the left, violently breaking away from his poisonous embrace. Set scowled and pushed her back. The young woman stumbled and felt the wall behind her again, this time supporting her. She stared at the ground beside Set's feet with anger and disgrace. She had come close to losing control again. The last time she had... well, it hadn't been pretty.

"You think you're going to protect yourself from me? Save yourself so only your precious priest can have you?" he spat the words, the scowl on his face becoming more prominent

"I don't... want you. _That's_ why you can't have me," Ally muttered, still looking at the ground. She gasped slightly as Set wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, into another kiss. The powerful god tried to part her lips, but she had closed them and kept them that way. He insisted, however, and she finally surrendered. She moaned softly as she opened her mouth and melted into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Their tongues danced in a waltz of passion for a few beautiful seconds; then it was Set's turn to pull away—but gently.

"Are you so sure of that?" he whispered while holding her at arm's length. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer, still savoring the moment.

"I... ah... I..." Ally opened her sparkling eyes and blushed deeply. He had kissed so much like P. Seto... She always found herself getting caught up in the moment. She knew he had pulled away to prove a point: that he _could_ have her, with or without her consent.

The moment was interrupted quite awkwardly. Upon hearing a very familiar voice yell Ally's name, the two jumped apart and looked around like naughty children caught red-handed. Ally turned away from P. Seto, not wanting to be seen or to look at the hurt expression on her lover's face.

The dark-haired young man stood nearby with a horrified look on his face, not wanting to believe what he had just seen.

--------

Oooo!!! Dun dun dunnn!!!! Lol everyone please tell me what you think of this one. It's a little more mature than the rest, so this is like a test.


	6. Dream

Sorry I took so long with this one, but I'm sure you guys don't really care, lol. This one's longer than the usual cuz I didn't put it on paper. W00t! Anyway, here's to my audience of two, maybe three people!

--------

Set found himself in a human form, in the temple of Osiris. He remembered this. He had posed as a human to find out whom Sutekhotep was talking to earlier that day. He had followed this strange, cloaked young man here. He watched as the man whom he now realized was also a priest took off his cloak. He had his head shaved, as was the custom of the priests, and black eyes. He didn't seem anything special at first, but Sutekh could tell there was something different about this man. Something in his eyes... Something about the way he conducted himself: as if he knew everything there was to know about life and had seen all. He walked with the gait of a very wise man, but Sutekh saw this man to be young. He didn't quite understand.

"O mighty Osiris, Lord of the West (':'), I, Ibilyth, come to thee in humility and with graces and praise for thee. I have committed no blasphemy against thee on this day. I come to thee as a pawn of thy whims, as a link to this world of the living souls." His voice was deep, smooth, and enticing. He spoke briskly but with meaning, as if he and the dead god (':') were old friends.

The young man—Ibilyth, obviously—cleared his throat and continued his praise of Sutekh's brother. Sutekh tuned it out and focused on thinking of whom this man was that he might act so strangely. The present's Set knew exactly why, but in the past Sutekh had no ideas. He gave up and simply watched the priest perform his nightly ritual. He knew that he was committing blasphemy by observing this without being a priest himself, but he didn't really care. He was better than a priest. He was a god, and Osiris's brother, at that. Ibilyth went about his duties of anointing the statue of Osiris, offering it goods from the people, and replacing the incense in the temple. Sutekh knew he had been a priest for a long while from the machine-like way he moved about the temple. Sutekh's question was: how long was that time?

The young priest turned to leave the temple and spotted the god. He gasped audibly and his eyes grew wide. He stepped back, shocked that another had been in the temple while he worshipped. Sutekh, knowing of course that he had been discovered, stood and smiled maniacally at Ibilyth.

"What... why... who are you?" the priest managed to ask when he had regained his voice.

Set smiled even wider and crazier as he shifted to his god form. Ibilyth looked as if he was about to faint as he stared up at the wild red hair and eyes that he knew characterized the god of perversion, chaos, and darkness. Ibilyth couldn't think of anything else to do but bow to him in the style of the priests. He knelt to do so when he was pulled up by the collar of his cloak, choking him slightly.

"Stupid boy. I am not the god you praise. Though I do not mind it, I have another purpose here." He released Ibilyth's collar.

"And... what is that, Mighty Sutekh?" the priest asked humbly. Set thought he could sense an underlying sarcasm in his voice.

"I have come to find out who you are. You seem not to belong. Where do you come from, Ibilyth?"

"I come from..." Set realized Ibilyth either didn't remember, or didn't want to tell the god where he was from. Set naturally suspected the latter.

"Answer me, boy. I do not wish to be kept waiting," he commanded coldly.

"I am from Upper Egypt, Sutekh. A land not under your rule." The boy stood a little straighter and talked with an arrogant tone now.

Set scowled at the fact that this _child_ would use his lack of power against him. "Watch your tongue, boy. Your land does not matter. Your status does. Priests are to obey gods."

"You said yourself, Sutekh," the priest countered, "that you were not the god I was to worship. I worship Osiris, your beloved brother."

"You inconsiderate little slave! You have no respect! You of all people should know of my wrath!" Set yelled, lifting Ibilyth into the air by his throat. Ibilyth coughed slightly, but kept a look of hatred on his dark, handsome face. Set threw the priest across the large room. He skidded on the floor a few feet before stopping. Set walked over to Ibilyth, laughing his customary insane laugh. The young man stood slowly, very angry, by the look on his face. "What did I tell you? You are a lesser being than I. Remember that."

"I believe you, Sutekh, are the lesser one here. I cannot believe you do not know who I am. Have you not heard of K_hoo-oo Peseh Senef _(':')?" Ibilyth laughed coldly. A violent maliciousness grew in his eyes, which made the god not nervous, but angrier. How could this boy hide his identity, if he even was whom he claimed to be? He _had_ heard of _Khoo-oo Peseh Senef_, the demonic figure said to slaughter many men at random in the night, to cause more chaos than the _god_ of it. Sutekh couldn't believe that this child could commit such acts while being a priest for one of the main gods of all Egypt... Then he saw it. The god stepped back involuntarily as he realized what that look in Ibilyth's eyes really was. Pure evil. More than one would _ever_ see in Sutekh's eyes. The vampire smiled maniacally and showed fangs about an inch long. The look on the god's face was priceless. Ibilyth would love to kill him now and have that expression remain on his face until it fell off with decay... Unfortunately, he knew that would be impossible due to the god's ability to heal himself. He could never kill him, but he_ could_ dethrone him. He had the power to be Sutekh; hell, he had the power to be Ptah (':')!

"Soon, Sutekh. Very soon shall you bow to me. Your weak hand can only hold me down for so long."

"You'll _never_ have my throne!" Sutekh spat.

"This will be the... second time you've lost it? Or third?" The vampire laughed evilly as he walked out, leaving the god of chaos behind in his brother's temple, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

Set woke up, shook his head, and watched the sun rise, still fuming over his past humiliation.

--------

':' The West is the land of the dead souls, which the dead god Osiris rules over.

':' Osiris was killed by Set and became lord of the dead.

':' _Khoo-oo Peseh Senef -_ "evil bite blood."

':' Ptah is a creator god with LOTS of power, naturally.

----

Ta da! That's what weeks of not writing got me! So you guys can go ahead and tell me I suck, w00t!


End file.
